Mobile devices equipped with communication subsystems are often configured to access and interact with data or application resource servers through a geographically distributed network of computing devices. Existing platforms may assign a set of Internet Protocol (IP) addresses to relay/proxy or data/application resource servers in coarsely defined geographical regions. Mobile devices may then be assigned relay/proxy or data/application resource server based on an IP address associated with a geographical region nearest to a region corresponding to the mobile device's IP address.
However, when a relay/proxy server or a data/application resource server is assigned based on IP addresses associated with a general geographical region, the mobile client may not end up connecting to a data/application resource server via the most optimal network communication channel for accessing data/application resources. Transmission and receipt of data to and from the mobile device may, for example, be delayed. Further, methods of selecting proxy/relay or application/data servers based on geographically assigned IP addresses may not account for other network or device factors that may determine the most optimal network communication channel for accessing data or application resources.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.